Gates, turnstiles, revolving doors, sliding doors, roll-up doors and similar devices (collectively referred to herein as access gates) are often used to control the flow of people and vehicles into and out from controlled access areas. As used herein the term “control” means to permit, restrict, or prevent a specified activity. In many circumstances it is desirable to control the motion of an access gate in a certain way. For example, in access gates that are configured to accommodate the entry, passage, and exit of multiple persons simultaneously through the access gate, an action of one such person to excessively speed up the rate of motion of the access gate could endanger the safety of others. It is desirable to prevent such an action. In gates such as sliding gates and doors, and rolling doors that open and close to permit the passage of persons or vehicles, an action that causes an excessive rate of speed of the access gate when opening or closing may endanger persons passing through the access gate. It is also desirable to prevent that action. Further, in some installations of access gates such as in prisons, at entry portals into high security government and civilian facilities, and at border crossings, there is a possibility that the access gate may be subjected to an attack, such as a riot, a massive assault, or a stampede. In such installations it is desirable to control the rate at which persons may pass through the access gate. Current gate access systems typically do not adequately address these considerations. What are needed therefore are improved systems to more effectively control the motion of an access gate.